


Time With You

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2019 [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 5x10, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Day Seven: Free/Confession, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Idiots in Love, Love Confession, M/M, Nygmobblepot Week 2019, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, season five spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Ed really tries to believe that the unresolved tension between the two is simply how lonely they've been, but really, it's because there's feelings surfacing. Feelings he doesn't truly know how to handle.





	Time With You

**Author's Note:**

> It's the end up Nygmobblepot Week. :'(

For the past nine months, the only company Ed has had is Oswald. And, somehow it's not enough. He brings him food, reminds him to drink water, and keeps him company for considerable amounts of time, but then he leaves and engages in what he likes to call,  "business meetings". Because, gossiping with Barbara Kean is  _completely_ professional. Ed knows though, that no matter how charming Oswald can be, he'd rather spend his time with him.  _This_ is what manages to get Ed through the tiresome days of building a submarine from  _scratch._

 

Their relationship is untitled. He'd say they're allies, friends even, but there's something lurking underneath the surface. Maybe it's the way Oswald praises him, or looks at him like he used to. But, what Ed can say is that even with all those  _long_ months of hate and shaky partnerships between the two of them, there affection as friends has lingered. Oswald, more obvious than his, truthfully. Yet, Ed will not deny his regret for betraying Oswald for Lee like he did. Or, how Oswald's love for Martin was heartwarming. Oswald had changed and in some twisted way, Ed knew he had some demented part in it. 

 

When Ed isn't killing himself over this escape plan, he's eating with Oswald and they're talking. Talking as if the past is at least forgiven. Not forgotten. They can both feel the tension of their rough past, but they're moving past it.  _Together._ Oswald answers Ed's riddles when he's in a good mood. Laughing with Ed when he's figured something out. Placing a comforting hand on his arm when he's muttering his frustrations under his breath. Ed listens to Oswald's complaints, how Barbara's pregnancy is such a unnecessary piece of drama. How Harvey and Jim don't truly know how to do their jobs. 

 

To put it simply: Ed  _loves_ his time with Oswald. 

 

And maybe,  _just maybe,_ Ed would give  _anything_ to see Oswald alive and well and happy. Or, to love him like he used to. 

 

Ed leans against a table in his library home, watching Oswald pace the space with a drink in his hand. He's looking forward to running away... _no_ , escaping with Oswald. However, there came a downside.  _Barbara._ She shares many traits with Oswald, but she wears and displays them so differently than him. It makes her undesirable. And, when she comes into power, her decisions are erratic and more flaunting than controlling. The time where she was Queen of Gotham and treating her girlfriend like a lackey rather than a partner comes clearly to mind. 

 

"Are you sure about taking Barbara?" Ed asks for the hundredth time. "We could leave without her. What could she possibly do about it?"

 

Oswald scoffs. "Have you seen her stomach? She won't ever make it on this submarine!" He smirks, raising his glass at Ed. 

 

"You knew that from the beginning!" Ed steps forward, smile wicked. 

 

"I killed the love of her life, Ed. I don't want her in an enclosed, pressurized vessel underneath water."

 

So, Barbara Kean was never destined to ride this submarine with the two of them. Oswald's plan from the beginning. A lie to Barbara he played so well. It's tricky and horrible, and an act Ed finds so despicable he could just kiss him. 

 

_Wait._

 

"An admirable trick, Oswald," Ed says. He moves closer, towering above him with such a wide grin. 

 

Oswald only pushes closer, smiling. "Why thank you, dear friend."

 

Their proximity heats his body, but he doesn't let Oswald know. He waits for Oswald to do something, run a hand down his arm, sip his drink while sending a testing look, but he doesn't. He moves around Ed, helping himself to their platter of food in the center of the room. 

 

His wants for Oswald don't make sense. He's never wanted intimate relations with Oswald. He's never wanted anything from a man in general. But, Oswald, the power he radiates. The care he holds for Ed, hidden well enough to almost fool Ed. The respect he holds for him, appreciating his efforts and brilliance to do all that he does. Oswald is merely a rare creature. A type of creature that Ed's never seen before. 

 

"Are you okay, Edward?" Oswald inquires. 

 

Ed shrugs, hiding his surprise. "Yes. Distracted by excitement, that's all."

 

Oswald smiles. Ed can feel his heart swell. 

 

_No, this would not be happening again._

 

 

Barbara going into labor during the argument on whether her suitcase was light enough was a blessing. Oswald's timing for the entire thing was unbelievable as well. Everything was going incredibly smooth until, in the middle of Oswald's goodbye speech, Ed discovered that  _no_ they couldn't not leave because someone  _stole_ the goddamn pressure regulator valve. 

 

And, now they're entering a clinic to go threaten a pregnant woman.  _Great_. 

 

Ed spots Lee and he really should put it behind him, her use of him and the stabbing, and he's with Oswald now (platonically, of course), so he shouldn't care, but, "...for the record, you stabbed me first!"

 

Oswald bursts in, "I hope you two are done," Oswald interrupts, pushing through them. "We are here for Barbara!" 

 

Lee backs up, trying to body block Barbara as Oswald whips out his gun. "Hand over the part.  _Now._ "

 

"Don't point that at the baby!" Lee exclaims, disgusted. 

 

"What?!" Oswald breathes, gun falling to his side. "I did not!" He pauses to collect himself.  _Smart move._ "I was merely trying to make a threatening gesture with a firearm."

 

Not to defend Lee or anything, but, "You did though. You pointed the gun at the baby."

 

"Alright, fine." Oswald rolls his eyes. "I'M SORRY! Now, give us what we want!"

 

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to have that part on me!" Barbara grits out. "It's hidden away somewhere safe. And, if you think you can torture me to tell you where there's  _literally_ nothing more painful than what I'm going through _right now_."

 

And, that might be true. Ed is  _fully_ aware that labor pains are not a walk in the park, but Barbara did get something wrong. She  _is_ stupid enough to have the part on her. She'd never leave it out of her sight. If she knows that there's a chance of them getting to it without her being there, she knows that they can leave her behind. Smart enough to know they'd betray her. But, not smart enough to properly hide it. 

 

Ed glances at the hospital bed.  _Purse._

 

 

"Exactly how many people have you screwed over?" Lee asks Barbara, wheeling them through the nearly empty hospital. "There's 79 people in this hospital."

 

Ed looks behind them, making sure nothing is attempting a silent attack. "Fortunately they're only after one person."

 

"So by all means, let's gather around the target!" Oswald complains. 

 

Ed believes Oswald is the type of person where others need to get used to him. His self-righteous attitude, need for admiration and support, his bitchy tone and phrases, but he's Ed's bitchy, self-centered best friend. And, Oswald has proved since their falling out that he's not  _truly_ self-centered. Well, when it comes to Ed, at least. 

 

That might be why this is has been so easy; spending the last nine months nearly inseparable from the other. 

 

Why Ed might give Oswald a chance for a change to their friendship. 

 

_Wait. No._

 

"I only brought enough ammunition for a light fire fight! Not to propel a paramilitary assault!" Oswald panics. "What will we use? Bed pans?!"

 

Ed smiles. His wicked, tricky smile that only means he has a plan to solve  _all_ their problems. "Actually, I was thinking something a bit more..." He directs his head to the far corner, "... flammable." 

 

Oxygen tanks. 

 

And, Oswald turns to him to only return his wide grin and villainous laughter. 

 

A whole other reason why being around Oswald C. Cobblepot is tolerable.  _He gets it._ He's as sinful as he is, even if it's in other delivered terms. A murder is no shock, he'll help clean off the blood without a second thought. Torture is a fun pass time. Hurting others to bring yourself up is simply a way of life. To think that anyone else would have understood Ed the way Oswald has and _always will_ is ridiculous. 

 

To hear the voice in the loudspeaker was only alarming, knowing there was something else to handle on top of everything else, but to see the large man walk through the fire like it was nothing set things into a new reality. Now was the time to go. There isn't a second thought when he's pushing Oswald ahead of him to run out of the hospital. The distraction was enough, they did their job. All that mattered was getting Oswald out of here. 

 

When they're in the dark, abandoned wing is the time Ed finally decides to reveal that they could've left a  _long_ time ago. They could've been back at the submarine at this point, away from Barbara and a baby. They could've been planning their future once they had hit the mainland. Would Oswald have agreed to have a future... _together_? 

 

Ed removes his hat, smiling and turning to face his friend who stops as well. He pulls the part out of his hat, proposing it to Oswald, "I believe we have a sub to catch."

 

Oswald gestures to the part, chuckling with relief and contentment. "How long have you had that?"

 

"Long enough to know that she would never let it out of her sight."

 

Oswald's happiness continues for a few more seconds until he moves forward, his smile now turning into a bit of impatience. "You've had that the  _whole_ time we were running around this hospital, helping Barbara!" His fists clench, his impatience becoming annoyed realization. "Or, did you stay to protect Lee?"

 

Ed will admit, part of him still cares for Lee. But love her? No. And, did he ever _really_ love her? When it comes to love and who  _truly_ loves him, Ed comes up with nothing. He knows what love is except when it comes to people expressing theirs for him. So no, he did not stay to protect Lee. He owes her  _nothing._

 

"No," Ed states blandly. 

 

"No?" Oswald responds, raising an eyebrow. His face falls though, his arms following suit soon after. "You know what? I don't care." He begins to smile again, placing his hands on Ed's chest, "Bon Voyage!" 

 

Ed grins again, beginning to walk beside Oswald once more. His hat is placed upon his head one more time, the part held tightly to his side. Bon voyage for sure. 

 

 

They're in the car when the city starts to be bombed, fire blazing on the tall, dark buildings. Oswald begins cursing, then rejoicing that they're leaving. And, Ed is trying to focus on the road, attempting to ignore the churning anxiety in his stomach. What is this doesn't work out? What if they can't leave? What if him and Oswald are stuck here for the with a target on their backs? _What about Oswald?_

 

"I really need quiet right now," Ed snaps. 

 

"Oh, my apologies," Oswald says smoothly. 

 

There's silence and Ed's grateful that Oswald decided to listen to someone's request for once, but now the quiet is strange. Oswald's voice regrettably becoming a soother over the past several months. He hates this; falling in love with the person who has stupidly never stopped loving him. 

 

_Falling in love._

 

_Oh no._

 

"Oswald, the reason I stayed in the hospital wasn't about Lee, or about a newborn baby, or whatever stupid reason you think," Ed begins, voice unsteady, "I stayed because I like spending time with you. I like scheming with you and seeing you smile at me when I'm clever. And by protecting Barbara, I was protecting you too. I  _need_ to protect you and be by your side at all times because I can't imagine being without you after everything. Do you understand?"

 

There's a pause, Oswald's breathing sounding a bit shaky. "Yes. Yes I understand completely."

 

"We need to get out of here, Oswald. We need a new start and time to figure things out for... _us_."

 

"If you're saying what I  _think_ you're saying then shouldn't we figure things out  _now_? We could end up dead by the end of the week if we don't end up leaving."

 

Ed snaps his head towards Oswald. " _No._ I won't let you die. _That's why_."

 

"Edward, this is all very sweet, but I'm being serious. If you want to figure things out for us we should do it sooner than later. I don't want you dying without a solution. I know you  _love_ your solutions."

 

"But, I also love you and that's hard to take in, Oswald. I need this to blow over before I have to tackle another emotionally complicated and stressful situation."

 

Oswald sighs and nods. "I can do that for you, Ed."

 

"Thank you."

 

Oswald offers a small smile. He slowly puts his gloved hand on Ed's shoulder, rubbing comforting circles like he does so often. Ed returns the smile, letting Oswald know this is okay. Everything will end up being okay, for the both of them, Ed knows this. Knows because he's not going to let  _anything_ ruin what they have now. The military or themselves. He won't allow it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it the whole way through and leaving whatever sort of support! I know this wasn't my best but I REALLY had to fix that Nygmakins slap in the face from last week oof. 
> 
> Also, sorry for skipping parts of the dialogue or changing some. I didn't have the energy in me to find clips.


End file.
